Push and Shove
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: AU.. Spencer isn't sure when she started walking around with the chip on her shoulder. But the hot brunette could be an interesting distraction.


A/n: Hi. I'm back. Much love. Enjoy.

I'm not sure when it happened, but for some reason I started to not give a fuck. Maybe it was the recent abandonment of my father, who decided to start a new life for himself without a "family who ties him down."

Direct quote. I think he's up for the father of the year award. I know he's got my vote.

My complete lack of giving of a shit could have also started with the murder of my step brother Clay. I'm not sure which one or if either one honestly did it. I think I've always not given two fucks about anything, but lately it's heightened to a whole new level of I really don't give a flying fuck.

Oh my name's Spencer Carlin, by the way, and I don't give a fuck if you like me or not, but this is my life and welcome to the not give a shit club.

I would like to describe myself a a loner, but I'm not really sure who I am.

On today's agenda I have to take my dumb older brother to work, and then I have to drag myself to my place of employment. One of the joys I get in life is when I have to take Glen to work because he has to ride on the back of my bike. Ha. The one thing my father left me before he-well left me was his pride and joy Ducati. He said something like, "I'm not going to need this anymore. Have fun kid."

You would have thought it was going to be some superior words of advice or some sentimental bullshit. But nope. Here are the keys, have fun.

I remember my mother screaming at him as he handed it to me. But the screaming was more towards him about giving up on the family they raised together... Then I took off on my new wheels.

Whatever. My father left me. My brothers murder case remains open and unsolved. And here I am smiling under my helmet because Glen has to ride bitch. These are the small joys I get, and I soak up every fucking minute of it.

"Can't you slow down?!" Glen screams at me through my helmet.

I smile on the inside of my helmet and without looking back, I shake my head no. He wants me to slow down so he doesn't have to hold on to me. Well too fucking bad because I love torturing Glen with embarrassment. He's trying to impress this new chick he works with and he insists on me dropping him off a block away, but today I feel like fucking with him.

"You missed my drop off!" He shouted at me and jabbed me in the ribs.

"Ow! You stupid dick! You're going to kill us." I turned my head and said to him. Now I'm really going to fuck with him.

Glen manages at some like major league baseball gym. They have these awesome batting cages inside and sweet pools with like waves and shit. It's some high quality stuff. I've been in there after hours a time or two and the place is bad ass.

I pull up to the place right in front of the glass doors to drop him off. I watch him quickly jump off and remove his helmet. "I thought we had an agreement! You know I'm trying to impress that hottie." He glares at me as he shoves the helmet into my stomach.

I just chuckle under my helmet as I grab the helmet that was rudely shoved at me and put it on the back of my bike. I take off my helmet and let my hair flow. Ah feels good to breathe in this hot Los Angeles summer air. I needed to feel some fresh air on my face before I am forced to drive across town to my job. I close my eyes and enjoy the cool breeze on my face and the sun on my skin.

I begin to speak to Glen before he completely walks away, "yeah well maybe if you didn't eat the last slice of MY pizza last night, I would have followed our agreement." I smiled. It was my slice damnit.

He shook his head, "You know, you can be such a bitch sometimes."

This I know. "Well now next time you'll think twice about eating my slice of pizza."

Glen quickly tried to bury his head, "Great now look at what you did! The hottie is walking in. If you screwed this up for me- hey what's up?" Glen couldn't finish his threatening sentence because the girl he was crushing on was walking towards us.

I sat on my bike watching this whole nice guy charade Glen was about to throw on. I don't care, I'll be late for work to watch this shit.

"Hey Glen, how are you today? Who's the girl straddling the bike?" The mysterious girl nodded towards me. Glen was right, she is a total hottie.

See me and Glen have this problem where we have the same taste in women. It's odd, but we always fall for those sultry brunette types.

"Oh well this is my sister Spencer. She just dropped off my wallet I forgot at home." Glen gave me the "go with my fucking lie eyes."

"Oh yeah had to drop off his wallet. I'm Spencer.. Nice to meet you-" I let my voice trail off so she could insert her name in at any time.

"Ashley Davies. I didn't know Glen had a sister." She playfully hit Glen on the arm.

I smiled, "Yeah I bet Glen doesn't tell you a lot of things." I evilly smiled at him.

"Don't you have to get to work or something?" He stared me down.

He was right. I really do have to get going before I'm late again. Which would probably result in my firing. Oh well not like there isn't another job out there I can get.

"Yeah well I've gotta get going before I'm late. Nice meeting you Ashley. See ya at home Glen." She smiled at me and I was certain she sized me up the entire time I was sitting on my bike.

I threw on my helmet and was ready to squeal out of there. As I threw my kickstand up, Ashley spoke, "So uh this is going to sound weird but can I get a ride around the parking lot?"

She's right. That did sound weird. But a fucking hot ass brunette wanting a ride on the back of my bike? How could I deny such a request. I smirked beneath my helmet. Fuck getting to work on time. I flipped open my screen and spoke, "Sure why the hell not. Hop on." I said as I handed her my spare helmet, "safety first."

My mom being the ER doctor she is, told me too many horror stories about motorcyclists and not wearing helmets. So if there is one safety precaution I take in life, it's wear a helmet.

Ashley didn't protest putting on the helmet and she cautiously hopped on. It was cute how careful she was being, "first time hun?"

"Maybe..." her voice shook.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you." I looked back at her as I spoke this time.

She smirked, "It's okay, I can handle it rough," she winked at me.

Do I hear flirting on my bike? Sorry Glen, I think this one plays for my team. I felt her arms wrap around my stomach before I even started moving. It felt nice, she kind of fit perfectly with me and the seat. Like the perfect puzzle piece.

"Ready?" I said as I turned around waiting for her nod of approval.

After she nodded, I started off slow and took her for a quick loop around the parking lot. First loop I did was nice an easy, but the girl said she can handle rough so why not test that? The next few loops I went faster, which caused her to grip onto me even closer and tighter. As she scooted closer to me and gripped tighter, I got the slightest feeling of butterflies in my stomach. It scared me.

Scared of my own feelings, I quickly ended the ride and stopped at the front where we left Glen standing.

"Sorry, I've got to get to work." I apologetically smiled at her as she gave me my helmet back.

"Aw don't worry about it. Thanks for the ride." She smiled. It looked like she wanted to say something else, but before I gave her the chance I said "no problem any time," and took off.

I just had to fuck with Glen today.


End file.
